Truth Prevailed My Powers to Shiloh
by superstarbaby16
Summary: Bella. Bella Swan was her name. She was not human. She was not what the humans have come to know of us the vampires have. She may not know what she is but faith will soon prevail and the truth will be revealed. T for now rating may go up to M.
1. Chapter 1

**Truth Prevailed My Powers to Shiloh!!**

Prologue

Bella. Bella Swan was her name. She was not human. She was not what the humans have come to know of us the vampires have. She may not know what she is but faith will soon prevail and the truth will be revealed.

But will **they** want her. She is something that **we** need. She is our princess next in line. **We** are immortal. We are not in the books of mythical creatures. **We **must kill **him. **If we do not the inner world of creatures will be gone. And no one will survive.

The inner world is very sacred to us. It holds the power to kill. The tree. The tree in the center of it all. It glows gold and the light never dies but lately since **he** came back the light has flickered. And we are weakening in numbers. **He** has built an army of our traitors and run aways.

We need Bella Swan. She holds the key to everything. She is the princess in line and the one who can save us all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Truth Prevailed My Powers to Shiloh!!**

**I do not own the twilight series. **

**Hey you guys. whats up. i hope you liked that prologue i know it wasn't that long but i have homework here i updated today so this is my sorry chapter lol:) i hope you enjoy it dont for get to review and do you guys think i need a beta reader!!**

Chapter 1

Bella was at school as usual on Friday. But Edward and the other Cullen's would not be there for it was sunny outside. Bella sighed. Great! Now she had to stay with Jessica. No offence or anything but she hated the blonde bimbo. It was lunch time and Bella had ordered some spaghetti. Mike came up to her.

"Hey Bella you know since Edward isn't here," At this point he was leaning on the cafeteria table's edge. "Maybe we could hit it off." Bella was furious. "Mike," She said trying to stay calm. This was where she would love Jasper to keep her calm. "How could you think I would do that to Edward and second of all," Bella was yelling now, "You little jerk. I don't want to go out with you or 'hit it off'" She said her breathing was ragged and she put the hit it off in a mocking voice.

Mike had a frown on his face. People were gathering around to come and look at the fight. "Bella baby that's funny stop playing." He said grabbing her waist. Bella growled. "Don't. Touch. me." Bella said her eyes gleaming in anger. But Mike was to stupid to notice.

He grinned pulling her closer. He leaned into her. "You don't mean that." Bella had enough. She pulled herself out of Mike's grasp. Slamming here hands on the table. "Mike go away." But Mike remained where he stood. "Come on baby." When Bella didn't answer he knew she was being serious. He would have walked away but that would make him a wussy.

Bella noticing she was still there put her head down making her hair cascade over her face. She took the plate full of spaghetti and smashed it in his face. "I said leave me alone Mike." Bella screamed pushing through the crowd and running out the cafeteria doors.

Jessica followed. "Bella." She screamed outraged. "Jessica leave me alone." Bella said her breathing becoming uneven. Jessica ignored her. "I can't believe you did that to Mike. Do you know what he'll think of you since I am your friend." Jessica said her face scrunching up.

Bella's fists started to shake. "Ugh! What kind of friend says that to her friend when she just got hit on by some...freak?" Bella shreaked. She was about to punch her when she froze. Pain shot through her whole body. Tears started to stream down her face. She tried to scream but it came out as a whimper.

Jessica stepped towards her. "Bella." She whispered reaching her hands to touch Bella. Bella slapped it away. "Do not touch me." Bella hissed. She ran to the doors leading outside. _'Edward. Help me.'_ Bella thought running in the woods leading the path to the Cullen's house.

Reaching there just in time. Bella slammed open the door. The Cullen's were all staring at her wide eyed. "Bella." Edward whispered stepping towards her. "Edward what's happening to me." Bella whimpered.

On half of Bella's body was a pattern of black leaves. They were shimmering a color of orange and red. "It burns." Bella said before fainting into Edward's arm. In the living room the whole Cullen's famiyl sat when they heard a rattle like the front door was jiggling.

They all stood up and in the doorway. Was a mighty looking man. Carlisile's eyes widened. "Your Majesty." He bowed. "Carlisile." The man spoke. "Get up. How many times have I told you not to bow to me?" Carlisile got up and chuckled. "I lost count."

The rest looked confused. "Ah excuse me. I am Graig. Bella's biological father." He smirked. Edwrad's eyes widened. "What do you mean biological? Bella's true father is Charlie." Edward demanded. The man named Graig shook his head. "No, I only sent Bella here to protect her from **them**." Graig said his eyes flickering to fear.

In Edward's room. Bella's eyes snapped open. She immediately sat up in bed.

_Flashback._

_A five year old Bella was holding onto her little teddy bear. "Daddy, where am I going. Are you coming with me." Little Bella said tears falling from her eyes. Her known father, Graig, smiled sadly. "Bella I can't go with you I have to stay here. To keep the kingdom safe. You know that." _

_Bella whimpered. She jumped in her dad's arm. "Daddy please don't leave me in that retched place." Bella was being sent to the outer world of Earth. "I know baby but please do this for me. Remember you are faking an orphan who has no place to go." Bella nodded. "Okay daddy but I am only doing this for you." She said giving her dad one last hug._

_Her dad wiped away her tears away. "Good girl. Remember to not tell anyone what you are or about us." With that he tapped her forehead a light gold glow emitting from it then fading away. The next thing little Bella knew she was at a front porch. _

_She rang the doorbell sniffling. Charlie opened the door. Sniffling Bella wiped her nose on her hand. "Uncle Charlie." Bella whimpered. Charlie picked her up trying to comfort her. "Bella why aren't you with your daddy." _

"_I need you to protect me silly." Bella said putting on her fake smile smile giving Charlie a tap on his nose. _

_End Flashback_

Bella pulled the blankets away from her body and got out of bed. That was right Charlie was her uncle from the inner world but he had left to be with the woman he fell in love with while he was on a mission in the outer world.

Everything was flooding back into Bella's mind. She ran down the stairs. And there she saw him. Her real daddy. She ran up to him and circled her arms around his neck pulling herself up. "Daddy." Bella got out as tears started to fall down her face. "I missed you so much Daddy." Bella said holding onto him tightly.

Graig circled his arms around her as well. "I missed you to." He laughed. His eyes finally twinkled. Carlisile stared in astonishment. "Bella you're Graig's daughter." She just nodded not letting go. "Why didn't you tell us?" He asked. "I forgot everything." Bella got out while sobbing.

"That was my fault. The last time Bella was in the inner world was when she had left to stay here for a while. I had put a spell on her just to be sure she would not tell. The people may not believe her since she was so young with such a wide imagination but just to be sure I had to protect her and the world in this world." Graig said.

Carlisile nodded. "Okay so who are you again." Emmett said. Graig chuckled. "I am the king of the inner world. Bella is the princess as is her sister and her brother is the prince." Everyone stared at Bella. Rosalie sneared. "Oh, so now she's a princess to." Everyone shot her a glare. She huffed and stomped upstairs unknown to them though she was still listening.

"What is the inner world?" Jasper asked now getting into the story. Bella answered this question. "The inner world is a world inside of the Earth that holds magical creatures only some humans know of it and only some live in it. One of those humans was my step aunt Renee. There are so many mythical creatures. Some that the humans haven't even thought of yet. It is so beautiful there. Well when I was there it was.

Graig shook his head. "Yes it is beautiful." Edward came up this time. "So Bella are you a mythical creature or are you just another human that knows of it." Bella laughed. "If I was just another human do you think that my father would be the king," Bella stopped laughing. "I actually am most of the creatures that live in the world. I am very rare they say. I have a lot more then my brother and sister."

Edward nodded. Bella went to go and sit on his lap. Forgetting anyone was there she pouted and wrapped her arms around him. "Edward does this mean you don't have to be so gentle with me?" Bella asked. Edward turned his head the other way.

Bella straddled his hips. "Please." Edward grunted. Graig made a coughing sound. That's when Bella remembered about everyone else. She jumped off of Edward's lap, her face beat red. Everyone started laughing except Graig.

"How long have you to been going on?" He asked. "About two years." Bella mumbled. "Bella." Graig said sternly in his father voice. "You better not have done anything that I would not have allowed." Bella's face turned ever more red then before.

"No daddy. Edward won't let us." Bella said glaring at Edward. "Good cause if you did I would band you from this realm for 15 years. Do you understand me young lady." Bella nodded. "But daddy that's not fair Mark gets to..." Graig cut her off. "We aren't talking about Mark are we Bella. We are talking about the youngest one. Now..." Bella cut him off. She was standing up now.

"I've grown up dad. Weather you are here or not I'm more mature then you make me out. I am not a kid anymore I can take care of myself." She said glaring at him. "Well Bella. Since I am your father I can tell you what you can and can not do so do NOT talk back to me." His eyes were red with anger.

"Daddy." Bella yelled. "Bella." Her father said in a calm voice. Bella sighed knowing that she had lost this fight. "I'm going out." Bella said. "NO you're not." Graig said still seated in his chair. Bella sighed and turned to him. "Well then dad," She said putting an emphasize on dad. "Is it okay if I go sleep or can I not do that either." Bella said her hands on her hips.

Graig raised his eyebrow. "Just go." He sighed and put his head in his hands. Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Edward also went up stairs. Graig shook his head. "What happened to my five year old baby?" Carlisile put a hand on his back. "She grew up." He said. Esme knew this was none of her business so she got up to make Bella her dinner.


	3. Chapter 3

**Truth Prevailed My Powers to Shiloh!!**

**I do not own the twilight series. **

**Heyh guys what's up. Ok so i really should be doing my homework right now but I'm updateing that's why this chapter is so short OK im sorry if you don't like this but this is a BELLA AND EDWARD FIC CUZ I LOVE BELLA WITH EDWARD AND EDWARD WITH BELLA. ok.**

Chapter 2

Graig and Carlisile were talking about what they have both missed at each of the worlds. "Yes, and Bella will be getting married to Edward this summer." Carlisile said grinning. Graig frowned. "Carlisile do you remember Alexander."

Carlisile frowned. He had remembered him he was the boy who always had wanted girls to kiss him and stuff like that. He had grown up to be a player but when Graig was around Alex would pretend to have manners and all but really he was just another snobby rich child.

Carlisile nodded. "Well his father owns the west side of the land and they had said they would attack if I did not give him something that his son wanted. I agreed and his son...wanted...Bella." "WHAT!" Carlisile said standing up as he did this.

"So you traded your own DAUGHTER to that scumbag." Bella and the others rushed down. Edward looked like he was about to kill. "What's going on?" Bella asked putting her hand on Edward's arm to try and calm him down.

"Bella you will be marrying Alexander. You remember him." Graig said standing up. Bella shook her head. "No, I'm not daddy. I'm marrying Edward in the summer time." Bella said crossing her arms. "Bella you ARE marrying him it's to protect the land." Graig said not giving up.

"Well _dad_ if you really loved me you would let me do what I chose. And I choose not to marry Alexander and that's final." Bella said running out the door but only to be stopped by an arm throwing her over his shoulder.

"Dad, let me go." Bella screamed punching his back tears flowing down her face. "Bella I think it's for you to leave this place it's making you act different." "NO daddy please don't. Don't take me away from here." Her father started walking out the door but turned around.

"Goodbye Carlisile." Bella looked up. "Edward." She whispered and fell unconscious.

Edward was about to run after her when an arm held him in place. "Carlisile let me go." Edward said through clenched teeth.. Carlisile's grasp tightened around his shoulder. "NO Edward get a hold of yourself. We WILL get Bella back but we can't fight them like THIS. We are only seven do you think that we shall win against a whole land.

I've seen their army. They are strong. We have to gather other vampires. Get them to help us. We need to get in that world and make a PLAN" Carlisile said letting go of Edward's shoulder. Edward turned sharply. "So what do you expect me to do sit here while Bella gets sold off to some player.

"Yes. If you go there right now all you will do is cause Bella more pain then she is already in. Got it, good." Carlisile turned sharply and went to his office to make a plan Alice and Esme following shortly, helping Carlisile with his plan was pretty dificult especially since Carlisile hadn't been there for more then three centuries.

With Bella...

Bella awoke to a soft pillow and sat up straight. Looking around warily wondering where she was. Graig walked into the room with Alexander. Bella gave them both a death glare. Alexander ignored it walked up to her putting his hands on her shoulder his thumb rubbing a small circle just above her left breast.

Bella smacked his hand away from her. "Don't touch me." She snarled. He chuckled. "Ah, feisty just how I like them." Graig glared at him. Bella got up. "I hate you father." And with that walked out of the room. Graig let out a shaky breath. Alexander put a hand on his shoulder. "Do not worry. This is for the land of the course don't do anything stupid or you're pretty land will be ours for the taking." Alex laughed and walked out of the door.

Bella was running through halls. To her they all looked the same. She saw a large door. "Oh, Ok this is good come on lets do this." Bella said to herself. Running to the door. She threw it open. The bright sun beams reflected on her.

With out looking back she ran into the street. The creatures with an exception of humans all gasped. Bella knew where she was going. To a friend's house one who did not care if she was a princess or not. Lawrence.


End file.
